Family Ties
by FRAGILEWITCH
Summary: I do not own harry potter or naruto. this is my first fanfic please be kind, feedback is appreciated. Hali Potter finds more than she expected with her next adventure. she finds family. FEMHARRY. This fanfic will be continued depending on its reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hali had experienced many life changing circumstances, she had been orphaned, she had discovered magic, she had fought through war and she felt the death of all the people she considered family. Know after everything that has happened in Hali's life, she can quite honestly say she had not ever felt as happy (or as down right furious) as she did when the Gringotts goblins informed her that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

* * *

Sitting in the high chair of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not some of the most exiting years of Hali Potter's life, than again with this many teenagers and children in one place it could never be exactly peaceful either. Still she can happily say that she enjoyed herself, she always did enjoy teaching, ever since the DA as a student.

Anyway, like all things she did eventually get bored, and decided after much consideration, that she wanted to leave England and find yet another adventure in a more 'exotic' setting. So, as she had no real idea of where she wanted to go first she went to Gringotts.

When Hali arrived at the bank she stopped and bowed her head slightly to the goblins standing guard. The goblin nation did eventually forgive her for the stealing incident all those years ago, after she had paid for the repairs... and a 'little' extra and 'returned' the sword of Gryffindor. Of course I say they forgave but they never forgot; in all honesty that's a lot more than she had expected.

After taking a quick scan of the room Hali approached a goblin teller with all the dignity of a pure-blood Lady and waited patiently to be acknowledged, it had taken a long time reach this level of patients, longer than she is willing to admit, she could still be outgoing but years of life have dulled her need to speak first and think later...well mostly.

When the goblin had finally looked up from his work with what must have been some parody of a smile Hali opened her mouth and said "how you doing Slash-hook" and the elegant pure-blood Lady was gone. Hali had known Slash-hook since his first day working within the bank, simply because it was tradition for goblins to apprentice under their parents, Grip-hook, Slash-hook's father, has been the Potter/Black account manager since Hali became a legal adult in the wizardry world. Technically, in goblin terms, Slash-hook was relatively young even if he had worked for about thirty years know.

"How may we help you Lady Potter" Slash-hook growled with his teeth bared in what Hali had decided was a smile. "Straight to business as usual than" Hali said with a put upon sigh "well I guess if that's how you want to be. I would like to speak to the Potter Black account manager, if you don't mind" Hali said this with a slight smile on her lips and mirth twinkling in her eyes, not that she would ever admit to it. With a slight tightening of his eyes Slash-hook nodded and climbed down from the counter "follow me" he said imperiously, causing Hali's mouth to give a slight twitch.

Following Slash-hook to the familiar cart and track caused Hali's eyes to give a slight shine of excitement. No matter how many years past she still held on to her thrill for speed with both hands and her nails in deep. After the cart ride Hali's smile was as wide as her face would allow, and it didn't leave until Slash-hook had knocked onto the giant heavy doors of his father's office. "Enter" was barked out through the door in a familiar gravelly voice. Walking in and having the door closed behind her was expected, she simply curtsied shallowly whilst keeping eye contact "good evening Grip-hook, how have you been" Hali greeted the goblin Grip-hook did not look as irritable as his son but then he had many more years of practice in dealing with 'annoyances' such as myself. "How may we be of service Lady Potter" Hali knowing Grip-hook was about as social as his son simply continues on "I would like a blood test done to find any estates and such outside of the UK" Hali had been to bank many times over the years though she never once asked to look at a bank statement or see all that she owned, simply because the shire amount of it all absolutely terrified her; but she guessed she had to look it all over at some point so she might as well do it know that she was leaving.

Grip-hook raised an eye-brow in what she assumed was surprise as he had tried and failed to convince her to go over her own accounts at least once a year. "very well" he rasped before removing an ornate ebony box containing a silver and ebony dagger and a parchment that smelled of truth potion. Cut your palm and allow five drops of blood to fall to the parchment". Picking up the dagger she dragged it across her palm without so much as a wince and dripped the crimson droplets onto the potion soaked parchment. Handing back the dagger Hali looked to see her palm already healing.

After Grip-hook had performed the correct spells in Gobbledygook the blood seeped into the parchment and began to form righting. Taking the parchment Hali took her time to go over the list, their wasn't anything their that she was over surprised by neither was their a property that grabbed her attention, not until she got to the bottom of the page.

**Living Relatives:**

**Second Cousin - Uzumaki Naruto - 2 1/2 years old - Orphan**

**Estates:**

**Konoha - Village Hidden in the Leaf -(Namikaze Mansion) - In need of repair]**

**Land:**

**Uzushiogakure - Village Hidden in the Whirlpool - Deserted**

"What!" At this point Hali's mind to of stopped doing it's job, as all she could really do is stare at the words in shock.


	2. Ch 2 - The Summon

_**previous**_

**Living Relatives:**

**Second Cousin - Uzumaki Naruto - 2 1/2 years old - Orphan**

**Estates:**

**Konoha - Village Hidden in the Leaf -(Namikaze Mansion) - In need of repair**

**Land:**

**Uzushiogakure - Village Hidden in the Whirlpool - Deserted**

"What!" At this point Hali's mind stopped doing it's job, as all she could really do is stare at the words in shock.

* * *

_**continued**_

Hali it seemed, was in a state of shock. Given that she had just found evidence of family (a child at that) she was entitled to a brief loss of composure. The goblin Grip-hook it would seem did not agree with her current state and looked to be losing patience. "Have you come to a decision in destination Lady Potter". The words were almost snarled at her, but she didn't mind as they did the trick of kick starting her mind back into gear.

"...Konoha" Hali had come across the name before, probably in one of the many books she found the time to read after the war, when it all ended she found herself with much more time and quite a bit more willing to spend it doing just about anything she fancied. Reading she discovered was a passion she had when her life wasn't in danger of expiring. Gong over all that she could remember from the book on the Elemental countries, which was quite a bit, she knew that there were no instructions or directions on how to actually get there in the book.

Looking to Grip-hook Hali braced herself for the inevitable hit her vault was about to take upon the next words leaving her mouth. "Do you know how I can contact Konoha's Hokage" she said with a strong voice, unconsciously projecting a sliver of her magic into her voice that came with her seriousness and determination. It had always been there, Hali's magic was so closely tide with her emotions it was impossible not to affect every aspect of her being, even her physical appearance, after Hogwarts she had worked to fix the damage done in the Dursleys 'tender' care and as an adverse affect her own inner magic worked to remove the imperfections she lived with: eye sight, scars, even the roughness of her skin and hands. All of it was, in actuality 'perfect'.

Grip-hook was baring his teeth in that goblin parody of a smile, this time however Hali was to focused to smile back, or even take into consideration that this particular 'smile' would most likely leave her vault feeling empty. "The Goblin nation can indeed contact any of the Elemental nations. For a 'small' fee" Grip-hook was still smiling, but unlike many others Hali simply continued on, as though she hadn't noticed the poorly veiled threat of what would of left anyone who was not a Lord or Lady of an Ancient and Noble house bankrupt. Luckily, Hali was not only a Lady but a Lady of four Ancient and Noble houses. "How much would it cost me to make contact with the Hokoge of Konoha".

After the agreed amount of money had been transferred from her vault Hali was led into a round room with a goblin that looked to be finishing a summoning seal in the middle of the floor. Hali waited quietly, the goblins hadn't told her exactly how they would contact Konoha, but if she were honest with herself, and she usually tried to be, so long as the end result had her in konoha with Naruto she didn't mind. Naruto, her cousin, her toddler cousin. A soft smile crept onto Hali's lips without her notice and her eyes softened with hope and love the child she had yet to meet "I can't wait" she whispered.

"Lady Potter, your summons seal is ready to activate" the un-named goblin said in a scratchy voice. Hali nodded her head in thanks to the goblin before stepping forward to the seal. Magic and Chakra were not the same, but they were similar enough that such arts as seals can be used by both witches and shinobi alike, though magic was slightly more potent than chakra which is why hand signs were not used as Hali bit into her thumb and ran her blood across the intricate inky lines. Standing back with her back straight, Hali watched and waited as a puff of smoke appeared and than cleared away just as quickly, leaving a large monkey leaning on its knuckles with his crouched comfortably underneath him. The monkey was taller than Hali and it wasn't even standing up, he had a mane of white hair that continued onto his face as a beard. He also wore a headband with what Hali recognised as the symbol for village Hidden in the Leaf. Looking into the monkey's eye's Hali saw that they were hard and guarded, watching her and trailing around the room, looking for threats and always coming back to her, his eyes alone showed not only age but the wisdom he built with each year.

"Good evening" Hali greeted slightly stoic but still polite enough not to offend. "And why have I been summoned to a Goblin Bank by a mystic human" the monkey grunted and growled at her after sniffing at the air. Hali thought that he my also have a bit of a temper with how he was glaring at her, but as always the thought of backing down just didn't come to mind. "I am Lady Hali Potter and I asked the goblins to help me contact the Hokage of Konoha. I mean no harm to the village or there Hokage." Hali stated whilst keeping eye contact, trying to convey as much truth as she dared. "I am Enma, The Monkey King. What is your business with Konoha mystic?" Hali twitched a little when 'Enma' refused to use her name but answered anyway. The sooner she got to the Village Hidden in the leaf, the sooner she could find Naruto. "I have recently became aware of a living relative in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. A child, I wish to find, if he has no proper guardian I will raise him. If he does I will stay and support the child in any way he may need. Either way, I need permission to make residents and if possible adoption." The last of Hali's words came out more of a demand then anything else and made her pause briefly, but she should not have worried as the Monkey King seemed to find her determination to protect a child she has not yet met, if nothing else, amusing.

At the 'mystic's' short speech Enma's eyes softened just slightly as he chuckled to himself. The human has spirit, that much he can see. "Who is the child? I will inform Sarutobi of your 'request' and revisit with answer." Hali let a small hint of relief show in her eyes before she replies "Uzumaki Naruto". The reply shook Enma more than he cared to admit but he was not King for no reason, as not a hint of his thoughts showed on his face. "Very well" and with that The Monkey King disappeared in another puff of smoke.


End file.
